<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Surprise by cowboykylux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780954">Some Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux'>cowboykylux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Burn This - Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Filthy, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Possessive Behavior, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex Toys, but like in a good way, it's just a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“No no no.” he shakes his head with a dark little laugh, “Here’s what we ain’t doing tonight, we ain’t pretending like you weren’t flirting with that fuckin’ guy at the club – pushin’ your tits out and shit like that. I ain’t stupid, you were flirting.”</p><p>This makes you laugh, and Pale scowls a little at that, scowls because he don’t think that’s too fuckin’ funny.</p><p>“Pale, I thanked him for holding the door open for me, that’s all.” You would never tell him this, but you love when he’s jealous like this – you love it. It meant you were in for the night of your life, if you played your cards right.</p><p>(Or, You get dicked down hard, and then some)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pale (Burn This)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “What the <em>fuck,</em>” Pale growls out as he slams the front door to the apartment behind the two of yous, “Was that?”</p><p>He’s not happy, hadn’t been happy ever since you left the club. He feels like his blood’s boiling, feels like he wants to punch something, wants to beat the shit out of someone. But he didn’t want to cause a fuckin’ scene in front of you and he hoped that by the time he got you back home he’d’ve cooled down a little, but after four cigarettes on the drive over with his hand wedged between your thighs, he’s still pissed.</p><p>“What was what, honey?” You ask, stepping out of your shoes.</p><p>That sends a red hot flash of irritation through him and he sucks on his teeth as he makes his way into the kitchen and rummages around for the little glass container of coke he keeps on hand for times just like this. You come over to him as he’s setting up his mirror and credit card, cuts through the fine white powder, and you drape your body over his back lovingly.</p><p>“No no no.” He shakes his head with a dark little laugh, “Here’s what we ain’t doing tonight, we ain’t pretending like you weren’t flirting with that fuckin’ guy at the club – pushin’ your tits out and shit like that. I ain’t stupid, you were flirting.”</p><p>This makes you laugh, and Pale scowls a little at that, scowls because he don’t think that’s too fuckin’ funny.</p><p>“Pale, I thanked him for holding the door open for me, that’s all.” You would never tell him this, but you love when he’s jealous like this – you <em>love </em>it. It meant you were in for the night of your life, if you played your cards right.</p><p>“And what the fuck was he doin’ holding the door open, huh?” Pale asks, because he knows guys, guys that go to clubs like the one Pale took you to, he knows they ain’t ever just nice dudes wantin’ to do their random deed of the day. “I turn around to pay and when I look back at my fuckin’ girl she’s battin’ her eyelashes at some schmuck in sunglasses even though it’s ten o’clock at night, un-be-fuckin’-lievable.”</p><p>He bends over and snorts up a long line of cocaine, straight up his nose from a straw made of a dirty rolled up dollar-bill, and when he’s turning back around to face you he catches you leaving the kitchen, catches you unzipping the dress he bought you, and he doesn’t know if it’s the drugs hitting his system or the way he wants to be close to you all the time, but he’s itching to get you back near him.</p><p>“Come here.” You say with a bright light sweetness to your voice on your way to the bedroom, and he’s already flying high, already desperate for you.</p><p>“You ain’t the fuckin’ boss of me sweetheart.” He says, even though he follows you anyway, immediately plasters himself to your back and grabs you around the waist and picks you up.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then who is?” You laugh and laugh and laugh at bein’ manhandled, and Pale’s heart is pounding in his ears and his dick is so hard at the way your dress slides off your body from the jostling.</p><p>“I don’t got one, I’m a self-made man.” He tosses you onto the bed and watches as the mattress bounces, already licking his lips as he shucks off his own clothes. “Built my fuckin’ self up with these hands.”</p><p>“Those hands?” You ask as you watch him unbuttoning his nice silk shirt, as you arrange yourself on the bed, totally naked. You hadn’t worn anything underneath the dress, no bra no panties – nothing.</p><p>It drove Pale wild.</p><p>“Damn straight.” He chokes out, yanks his belt open with shaking hands.</p><p>God he feels out of this world, feels over the moon, with the coke running through his system. He’s going to fuck you, he’s going to get his cock up into you in any and every way he can, and he’s going to drag out the prettiest sounds from you. The thought of it is enough to already have him sweating.</p><p>You see him struggling with the belt and you take mercy on him, crawl to the foot of the bed where he’s standing and expertly pull it out of the loops of his pleated trousers.</p><p>“Why don’t you put those hands to work then?” You ask, heat behind your eyes as you grasp his sweating palms and guide them to your tits.</p><p>Your tits, perfect in his hands, the perfect size and shape for him to touch and squeeze. He admires them for a while, rolls and pinches your nipples between his calloused fingers, loves the way that has you biting at you lip and sighing.</p><p>His brain whirrs, vision going blurry, when your hands push his further down your body.</p><p>“Yeah? You want me to play with this pretty pussy?” He asks, already walking forward, climbing onto the bed, pushing you over so you fall onto your back as he grips your thighs and spreads them apart. “That it, you just lookin’ to get me riled up so I’d fuck you into next week – that it?”</p><p>“Uh huh.” You nod, playing along. He knows, somewhere in the back of his head behind the rush of the cocaine, he knows you’re tellin’ him the fuckin’ truth, you weren’t flirting. But it’s more fun like this, more fun when he gets to punish you. So you play along and bat your lashes at him for real when you say, “I didn’t mean to put you into a bad mood.”</p><p>“You didn’t sweetheart, you didn’t.” He mumbles, immediately attaches his mouth to your neck, immediately begins sucking and worrying your throat against his tongue. “You’re my girl, that’s all. I don’t want any fucking creeps thinking they can get away with thinking about you. I don’t want them thinkin’ they can have <em>this</em>.”</p><p>He can’t hold back from touching you anymore, and without ceremony he shoves two big fingers up into your cunt. He shoves them in dry, because he knows he ain’t gonna need nothing, no spit or nothing, to get them slicked up.</p><p>You keen for him right away, your hips pressing up and nipples hardening impossibly against his chest where he’s got his body pressed against yours.</p><p>“Pale!” You gasp, not expecting two fingers to start, your hands flying into his hair, grasping at his back.</p><p>“God I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” He groans under your chin when he fingers you, when he’s fast and rough with his hand against your pussy, coaxing out come that he had left behind. “You feel that? That’s my come from before we left, isn’t it? Feel how wet you are for me?”</p><p>It’s slipping and sliding out of you now, old come that he had kept plugged up into you by virtue of making you sit on his hand all night at dinner in the dark hazy club where the comedian was tellin’ jokes he wasn’t listening to. His come from hours ago finally getting the chance to escape from the deep parts of your pussy, spilling all over his fingers.</p><p>He fucks it back into you, he’s going to fuck more into you.</p><p>“You like being stuffed full, you dirty fuckin’ whore. I should keep you filled up with my come all the time. Jerk off during the day and blow my load into you right when I come home, use it as lube to fuck you with so I can come in you again. Wouldn’t that be a pretty sight to see. Surprised it ain’t slide down your thighs while we were at dinner – or did it? Did you make a mess of the chair at the club?” He can’t keep his mouth shut as he speeds himself up, wanting you nice and stretched.</p><p>He had a surprise for you, something he ain’t done with you before, but he’s drunk on the idea of it and he needs you pliant and loose for him to do it, so three fingers squelch in and out of your pussy as he drools onto your tits.</p><p>“I don’t – Pale, yes! – I don’t know.” Your back is arched up off the mattress for him, hips trying to press his fingers to that perfect little spot inside your cunt that makes you see stars. He knows where it is, he’ll go hunting for it later, but right now he’s too obsessed with the feeling of his old come and your fresh slick mixing.</p><p>“So hot, fuck honey your cunt’s so hot, burnin’ up for me.” He says, looking up at you only to see your chin pinched, big eyes pleading. “Quit pouting at me like that I’m gonna give you what you want, don’t I always?”</p><p>“Yes, yes Pale, please I want you now.” You whine, you desperate needy thing, and Pale bites your jaw hard, kisses you real nice and long and deep.</p><p>“Yeah I bet you do.” He says against your lips, where he can feel you trembling and can see tears starting to collect in your eyes. You want more friction, delicious and hard and rough, and his ego swells as big as his cock when he says, “Go ahead and cry for it sweetheart, lemme see those tears, show me how bad you want me.”</p><p>“Please!” You do, you let those big fat tears of lust slip down your cheeks, and he brings his other hand up to shove in your mouth as he licks up the salty tracks that disappear back into your hair on the pillow.</p><p>“You’re so pretty.” He’s out of it, head fuzzy and obsessed with you, just looking at you makes him rub his cock against your folds, slides it through them, not able to hold back on giving in to his own desire for contact on his dick. “You know that? You know how pretty you are? I’d fuck you every second of every day if I could get away with it, you fit so good around me. Jesus it’s like you were made just for me, me and my big fucking dick. I’d fuck you and kiss you all day, all fuckin’ day, come in you so much you’ll hear it sloshing around in your pretty pussy.”</p><p>“I – I’m – ” You’re moaning moaning moaning against his fingers where they’re too big in your mouth, where they keep making you almost gag, and he finally relents, finally can’t hold back any more.</p><p>In one harsh thrust he’s buried into you all the way, all the way to the hilt where his balls are pressed up against you. He’s too amped up, too hyped up, can feel the coke singing through his veins as he fucks you hard, skin slapping on skin.</p><p>He’s punching out moans from you as you sob, as your chest hiccups and you shake rattle roll your eyes back from the pleasure. He can feel your toes curling against his calves, and he’s sweating up a fucking storm already, already just from the feeling of your pussy around him.</p><p>It’s squeezing him tight, fluttering and throbbing around him, and he knows that means you’re getting close, especially with the way you’re moaning loud for him.</p><p>“Come if you want, it’s okay, it’s okay honey.” He rambles as he fucks you, takes his hand out of your mouth to grab your jaw with it, spits onto your tongue and watches mesmerized as you swallow it down with a gasp. “I ain’t done with you yet, not by a longshot, but you can come, let me feel it I want you to, come on my cock and thank me for it.”</p><p>Your eyes shut tight and your body goes taught and rigid for a few moments as he slows his hips down, thrusts into you, fucks you through your orgasm. Your whole body is shaking and he doesn’t know if his is too, or if his vision is just blurry.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you Pale, thank you.” Your chest heaves, and he smacks the flesh of your side hard, hard enough to watch your tits ripple from the force of it.</p><p>Now that you’ve come for the first time of the evening, a lot of your tension sighs away. You drop your hips and go pliant, and he loves when you’re like this because he can get deeper deeper deeper, impossibly deeper into you with ease.</p><p>“You’re so good like this,” He just has to tell you, he’s on fire, feels like he’ll combust if he doesn’t tell you,  “Fuck I’m all the way up in your throat ain’t I? You know what don’t answer that, you just keep comin’ sweetheart. I can feel it on my cock, feel how you’re squeezin’ me tight, don’t worry I won’t stop I ain’t even close to stopping.”</p><p>You’re slack jawed, eyes shut still as you revel in your own pleasure, and it fills Pale with a rush of pride to know he did that to you, he made you feel that good. He’s gonna be following soon, that’s the one fucking downside of the coke, it makes him blow his load too quick. But he’s got a good bounce-back, he’ll be hard again in no time, ready to come in you again and again and again – all night long if he wants.</p><p>Right now he wants you even more relaxed, so without stopping, without pulling out of your pussy, he grabs your hips in his big hands and starts to turn you over.</p><p>You whine at being moved, but you get the hint and help him, your body bouncing up up up the bed from the force of his hips as they keep plowing into you.</p><p>“On your stomach, c’mon be good for me.” He orders, and you listen, you always listen, even when all you want is to just lay there and feel good, you move yourself the way he wants so he can feel good too. “That’s it, oh fuck, yeah.” He props your hips up with his hand, holds your pussy and feels the way his cock bulges your lower stomach out as it slides in deeper.</p><p>When he grinds his cock up against you, he can feel his head knocking against your cervix, and you gasp out sharply with a, “Pale!”</p><p>“You like that?” He asks, wanting to make sure you’re okay, even fucked up like this, even with his blood rushing in his ears, roaring in his brain, pounding against his skull the same way he’s pounding into you, punching moans out of your throat, he wants to make sure he ain’t doin’ anything you don’t want.</p><p>“Yes! Yes, I do – offfuck – ” You’re sobbing again, crying because he’s found that spot inside you and is shoving his cock against it in short thrusts, fast little things that have you trying to push yourself back against him, finding nowhere to go.</p><p>“I got a surprise for you when I’m done, when I’m finished with you, a little toy.” He growls as he dips his hand lower, circles your clit in a way that has you coming <em>again, </em>shouting on his cock and his fingers, whole body shaking and sweating. “I don’t normally really fuckin’ deal with shit like this but I saw it and thought of you, wanted to try somethin’ new. And since you had to go and be such a horny fucking brat today, I figured it’d be good for you.”</p><p>He growls the words out but he can’t deny he’s excited, he can’t deny he’s dreamt about doing this to you, getting you boneless like the way he’s planning on doing.</p><p>You still have some of your brain left in you despite your second orgasm, and though your face is muffled into the pillow and you’re crying through the pleasure, you can still talk.</p><p>“I can’t help it I love your dick so much Pale,” You moan as you rock your hips back against him to milk your orgasm, pussy drooling all over his cock, all over the sheets making them sticky sticky sticky, only proving your point when you still won’t stop, “I want it all the time.”</p><p>“I know sweetheart I know – you’re gonna fuckin’ get it. You’ll get it, believe me.” He presses a hand between your shoulder blades and pushes you down against the mattress, making you lay in your own mess, “But it’s gonna be so good to watch you sob on this thing the way you do on my cock, I’m gonna get you blacked out from pleasure between me and this thing.”</p><p>The promise has you shuddering, has your body twisting and arching under his heavy hand, and he can feel the pit of heat in his stomach build build build, growing tighter and tighter. He’s going to come soon but even that won’t mean a reprieve for you, not with what he’s planning.</p><p>“I’m addicted to this pussy, you know that? Who gives a shit about coke when I got this sweet cunt, these perfect fuckin’ lips. They’re so sweet, so juicy, so hot on my cock.” He says it like he’s mad about it, like he’s mad at you – but he ain’t, not really, not ever.</p><p>Even when he saw that scumbag lookin’ you up and down, imagining your tits and your pretty pussy underneath that short dress, he wasn’t mad at you.</p><p>“Fuck!” He shouts then, shouts because he’s coming, his hips slamming against your ass once, twice, three times, before he stills against you.</p><p>He’s pretty sure if he died, this is what Heaven would feel like; your cunt wrapped around his pulsing cock as he coats your insides with more of his come. His eyes roll back into his head and he chases the feeling for as long as he can, vision whiting out as you’re good to him, so fucking good to him, in the way you still clench around him, in the way you circle your hips so even though he ain’t moving, he’s still getting that delicious friction.  </p><p>He’s nearly boneless, he could nearly fucking cry from how good coming feels when he’s coming in you – but he’s not done yet. He wants one more out of the both of yous before taking a break, before grabbing a drink of water and some tissues and resting so you can do it all again.</p><p>He wants one more, and without pulling out of you, he reaches across the mattress to the bedside table, pulls out a brand spankin’ new vibrator. It’s pink, and doesn’t look like very much, but the woman at the store said she had one of her own and it’s made her scream, so Pale trusts it to do its job.</p><p>“I’m gonna pull out and plug you up with this thing, okay?” He pants out, voice raw, throat sore from how dry it is, all his spit in your mouth, on your back.</p><p>“’Kay,” You reply with a nod, pulling your knees up under you so he doesn’t have to hold your body up.</p><p>With his free hands, he groans as he watches his dick slide out of you, seemingly unending, and all the come in the world pouring out with it.</p><p>But before it can all drip onto the sheets, which are a fucking mess of sweat and spit and come and slick, he slides the vibrator into you, positioning it correctly so it’s little appendage fits right over your clit nice and snugly. It’s easy with you bein’ so damn stretched, so pliant and warm. You hum out a little pleased sigh, and your hips and thighs flex to accommodate the harder material. It’s thin, not even the thickness of one of his fingers, not nearly as long as Pale’s cock – otherwise he wouldn’t have bought the fuckin’ thing, he’s a firm believer in his cock bein’ what fills you right – and though it’s made of silicone it has a different feel inside your body.</p><p>He can feel his high crashing, starting to come down. The sweat is cold on the back of his neck, and he’s got the makings of a killer fucking headache because he’s so dehydrated. But he holds his breath and watches with wide eyes when he reaches into your pussy and finds the little button on the side of the vibrator.</p><p>Right away, he knows this was a good purchase, because right away you’re losing your fucking mind.</p><p>He quickly realizes he’s a fucking idiot, and realizes you’re going to suffocate into the pillows, so he quickly flips you onto your back and kneels between your open legs as you completely and totally fucking lose it.</p><p>You don’t even make any sound, that’s how intense it’s gotta be. Your entire body is shuddering as your eyes roll back into your head, back arching so much Pale’s worried you’re going to fall over, fall off the fucking bed. He’s entranced with the way it looks, how every now and again you will have a full body convulsion from the pleasure, how your mouth drops open but there’s nothing coming out, fully speechless.</p><p>He leaves you like that for ten seconds to go get a cigarette and calm the nerves in his body from the crash of his high, needing the nicotine to soothe him and help him get brought back to earth. He lights up and sucks in deep breaths, and when he looks back at you, you’re sobbing.</p><p>Pale holds the cigarette in his hand as he sits down on the edge of the bed, bends over your body and sucks one of your nipples into his mouth. He knows the fuckin’ toy’s right on your gspot <em>and </em>right on your clit, and his hot tongue on your nipple is what makes you break, what makes you hyperventilate and shout for him.</p><p>The sounds of your gasps and moans travel through him straight to his dick, and he finds he’s rock hard again in a matter of minutes. He smooths one of his hands down your stomach, rubs slow caring circles that are in total opposition from the mind-breaking vibrations that shock through you.</p><p>“Shit I’m hard again.” He tells you, leaving one hand comforting on your stomach and taking his cock into his other, giving himself a few long strokes as he asks, “Can you hear me? Or are you too fucked?”</p><p>“I can – ah! – I can hear you – oh Pale!” Your voice high high high as you gasp and choke out the words, and Pale would be jealous if he didn’t make you feel like this on his own anyway. But he does, and he makes you feel better, and he’s going to make you feel better soon, even though you’re demanding him now with, “Pale please, pleasepleaseplease.”</p><p>“Beg a little louder honey, this thing’s noisy.” He plays with you, smokes his Barclay and breathes out the smoke into the air, turning the bedroom cloudy hazy lazy as your eyes roll back back back, as your toes curl, as you’re nearly foaming at the mouth.</p><p>“Please!” You shout, shout so loud he’s sure the neighbors are going to hear, and he gets a sick satisfaction from that, from the way you want him. “I need, fuck I need – ”</p><p>“I’m right here, right here.” He pets your hair back but that isn’t what you want and he fucking knows it.</p><p>“Fuck me?” You ask, you plead, sobbing from the pleasure that wracks through you.</p><p>“No sweetheart this thing’s fuckin’ you for now, just for a little while, just ‘til I finish my cigarette.” He tells you calmly, his bad mood gone, his headache gone. Nothin’ matters except for you, nothin’ matters in his brain or his heart or his dick except for you feeling good, you coming. He wonders how many times you’ve come from the force of this thing just buzzing into you. “You’re doin’ so good takin’ it though, when you ain’t chokin’ from it.”</p><p>He gets dizzy suddenly, from the lack of blood in his head, all of it going to his dick which he had almost forgot about, big and thick in his hand. He strokes himself off, hard and fast, watching you convulse and shudder and shake, listening to you cry out his name.</p><p>“Look what you’re doing to me, making me so fucking hard again, my balls are aching for you and I just fuckin’ came in you. I’m gonna come in you again, okay? You want that honey? Want me to stuff you full of my load like I said I would?” He stubs out his cigarette and grasps one of your ankles, pulls you down the bed in a way that has you shouting again because you’re not expecting it, the thing moving inside you.</p><p>“Yes! Pale come in me, come in me I need you, I need your cock – I need – ” You’re eager, so eager but he grabs your jaw with one hand and jerks off with the other, bringing himself right to the edge.</p><p>“I ain’t turnin’ this thing off.” He warns you, “You’re gonna take us both, you think you can do that?”</p><p>And that makes you get a grip on your eyes at least, because you’re lookin’ at him, clear as day, as your body trembles all the way up to your face.</p><p>“I’ll try, just please come in me.” You beg, reaching for him with arms that feel both like lead and jello at the same time, pleasure weak and heavy, “I want it so bad.”</p><p>“You’re so good honey, here I come.” He kisses you, kisses you even though your mouth doesn’t want to cooperate, as he takes his hand away from your jaw to hold the toy steady. He doesn’t want you to get hurt, doesn’t want it to move too deep or bang against your walls or nothing, so he holds it still as he nudges the head of his cock inside your pussy along with the toy. “Fuck it’s really vibratin’ hard huh? Is it right there, right on the spot?”</p><p>He can feel it, just how crazy the power of the toy is, and is sparks up his own spine as he pushes his dick in slowly slowly slowly, the double penetration making you go limp again, making you lose the ability to speak.</p><p>“One squeeze if you’re okay, two if you want me to make it stop.” He says seriously, taking a hold of your hand.</p><p>“Don’t you fucking dare stop!” You bark out as you give him one tight squeeze.</p><p>He would laugh about that, if he were capable of laughing, if he could manage it, but the vibrator even has him feeling out of his mind, so instead he teases you with an, “Oh she speaks does she.”</p><p>Neither of you last very long after that, after he’s somehow, somehow managed to fit himself in your cunt along with the toy. He’s coming again and he knows you have to be coming again, knows you have to be coming over and over, because you’re so fucking wet around him.</p><p>He’s almost blind with it, when he comes, almost blacks out himself, until he hears your soft voice calling his name.</p><p>“Turn it off?” You ask, and he does, does immediately, the buzzing coming to a halt.</p><p>“Shit yeah, yeah sweetheart it’s okay.” He kisses your face soothingly, making sure you’re taking even breaths. Your eyes are closed and you’re a fucking mess, a fucking dirty disaster, and he’s never been more fond of you, never felt more for you inside his chest than he does now. “You did so good, took that like a fuckin’ champ you did. How do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I’m on cloud nine.” You give him a dreamy smile, eyes glassy glassy glassy when you hum out and “I love you.”</p><p>“I bet you do – ouch!” He chuckles when you smack his back playfully, “Alright alright, I love you too doll.”</p><p>And the two of you laugh together when you take one look at him, when you shake your head incredulously as he pulls the toy out of your very well loved body, how such a tiny thing could have so much power.</p><p>“I gotta say,” You start, voice raw and thick, and he kisses you for all he’s worth, grateful you indulged him in this when you agree, “That’s some fuckin’ surprise.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeehaw hope you enjoyed it :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>